thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Coriander (RL)
Coriander is a survivor of the outbreak on Revival. Pre-Apocalypse Before the Apocalypse, Coriander lived in a regular home, her parents were in average cubicle jobs for companies, and she just went to school and listened. Her grades were C's and B's all the time, and she didn't expect to be accepted into any colleges in state, and she couldn't afford anything out of state, the best option in her eyes was to join in the military, in particular, the marine corps. She felt if she took on such a job, she'd be worth something in the public's eyes. Around her junior year, she began selling 'weed' to lowlife meth addicts in the shadier neighborhoods to earn some cash to fund her future self. She'd earn her weed part of from a idiot kid in her class named Larry. He was a freshman, and was trying anything to make it to the top in school since he didn't want to be an outcast like he was in middle school. Coriander spent her upperclassmen years hanging around Larry, then graduating. At the time of her graduation, the spread of this new found disease came into play. She waited a couple months to join the marine corps so the disease couldn't infect her while she was training, even though that's not how it worked. After the outbreak was completely viral, she left her house once she realized after 3 days, her parents weren't coming home. Post Apocalypse Coriander guarded at the motel as a job, not speaking to many people for the few months they stayed. Once the motel was over run by biters and the raiders, she was shot in the fight through her thigh, barely surviving the ordeal since the bullet lodged deep into her thigh. When she woke up, they were in the woods, and she limped with Ellie to find sticks to fuel a fire so the group could sleep for the night, but she got her foot caught in a root, and tripped, reopening her stitches, fainting immediately. She woke up in a medical hut at a new campground. She met Kazumi, Julio, and Otto. Throughout the four days she stayed in the camp, she managed to ruin any friendship with Kazumi since he hates her guts xd, and hasn't spoken much to Julio, and only has seen Otto around. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Coriander has killed: * Numerous biters Relationships Kazumi She met him when she woke up in the med hut, when she learned he saved her life from her leg bullet wound, and ever since then she felt indebted to him. On the 1st day she was there, and they both had neutral exchanges with each other. On the 2nd day, he offered her some scotch, and Coriander and Ellie drank, got drunk, and pulled Oceane along for the ride. Julio and Kazumi had to come back to the hut to stop the issues, and heard some inappropriate comments made by Ellie and Coriander. On the 3rd morning and so on forth, they bicker with each other, Coriander yelling while Kazumi makes cocky remarks. Kazumi hates her and will do anything to have her die right then and there, but Coriander deep down feels wrong to treat him awfully, but is to stubborn to admit it to him. Ellie She barely knows Ellie, but went to save her life which got her shot. They also went to look for sticks for a fire together. Larry She met Larry when he was in his Freshman year, and he was desperate to be at the top of the food chain, and since Coriander seemed very chilled out, he thought to start from there. They befriended, and spent Coriander's upperclassmen year knowing each other. The 2 months she spent waiting for the disease to calm down and disperse, they spent time texting each other. During this time, Coriander wanted to distance herself from Larry. Though when the outbreak got worse, and the city started to fall, they wandered from their homes when running low on food. About one week into the apocalypse, they bumped into each other on the road. From there, they went to the motel to seek refuge, and met the main group. About 2 months into the apocalypse, Coriander noticed Larry had been stealing from the group, and went to announce the problem, but was met with Larry hitting her into a wall. She used this to get Larry kicked out of the group, and blames herself for the presumable death of Larry. All Character Statuses